When a fluid stream is incident upon a urinal, the interaction of the fluid stream and the urinal may cause some of the fluid to splash back toward the user of the urinal. This may cause the user's pants to be splashed and/or cause fluid droplets to end up on the restroom floor. Therefore, urinal screens are often used to reduce the splashing of the fluid, such as back toward the user of the urinal. However, many currently available urinal screens do not sufficiently reduce the splash of the fluid incident upon the urinal. Moreover, many currently available urinal screens trap fluid in the urinal, which may lead to an unpleasant odor. Thus, there is a need for improved urinal screens that provide sufficient splash reduction without trapping fluid within the urinal at a minimal cost.